


Sebastian's Favorite Colors of Ecstasy

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kinda poetic but fitting given Sebby's demeanor, SebbyXGrell...the prologue will explain EVERYTHING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Favorite Colors of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written TOTALLY out of random...fine, I confess...I was eating m&m's and the last colors in the bag happened to be red, green, and brown. I was also staring at a picture of both Grell and Sebby and one thing led to another...
> 
> Anyways, I dedicate this story to Mr. Grell Michaelis (of fanfiction.net)...you know who you are!

Green.

The color of a pair of perfect emeralds. A color that gazes up at me wantonly as I slowly thrust into the writhing owner. I love the emotions that play within their depths as my hand firmly grips the swollen erection under me. For the sake of wanting to bathe in the color's light, I never speed up…just slowly and teasingly heighten the owner into a mass of over-sensitized nerves. With every slow, erotic thrust that brushes against his prostate, those eyes flutter open to meet mine.

Red.

The color that paints his full, ruby lips…which part and grant me soft moaning hisses. His long, beautiful crimson hair-the perfect complementing color that he worships. A color so rich and exotic that it flows from the numerous scratches that he gives me as he marks my back with his hands. Another reason why we're always together like this every night…my eyes, too, are scarlet, his favorite.

Black.

The color of darkness from which we come. Beautiful shadows that are cast upon our bodies as my hips flick undulatingly into his lovely, willing body. Raven colored bruises that decorate his soft, pale skin. It's the color of my hair that he grips as I switch the taunting rhythm of my hips into a more wild, hedonistic style. A color that consumes us as we near our end.

White.

The color of the flickering little stars that both light the night and dance behind our clenched eyes. A creamy color that is his sweet musk that now covers our heaving chests. The color of the hot, pearlized essence that I use to coat his throbbing hole. Moonlight matches the color, which sends soft rays of light upon our climaxing forms. This is also the color of his teeth that mark the crook of my neck in a single love bite.

All in all, these are my favorite colors of ecstasy that you, my darling Grell, allow me to treasure. I love you…

Forever always yours,

Sebastian Michaelis


End file.
